Jokul Frosti
by Seijirou
Summary: Jack Frost is a hacker under the name "Jokul Frosti" who tries to gain attention of Tumblr famous bloggers and hopefully gain followers. He has been ignored and blacklisted for so long that just when he gives up hope, he is called upon by said bloggers to stop a malicious hacker known as "Pitch Black". AU. Title to be changed.


_I thought of this a while ago on Tumblr and decided I would try it. I'm sorry to the other writers out there who probably could've done this better than I did._

_Happy New Years, though!_

* * *

Yawning, Jack Frost dropped his bags and opened his laptop. Lying against the headboard of his bed, he lazily clicked the shortcut to Tumblr. He wasn't sure why it mattered to him so much, the website. It was just a stupid network of a bunch of kids sharing the same stupid things over and over again. Kids who thought they were better than others, kids who looked down on anyone who didn't use the site. It wasn't as though Jack began using Tumblr to jump in on a bandwagon. It was the furthest from that.

Jack was a hacker.

He wasn't one of those serious hackers who cracked into company files and did things that could land him into federal prison. He just did it out of fun, to mess with people and make them laugh. Sometimes, he'd hack into a hipster blog and reblog Homestuck or anime gifs and leave the blog with his signature. Every time he hacked into someone's Tumblr, he'd leave the final message "Jokul Frosti was here." But he had chosen a persona that was too plain and his tag blended in with screenshots of blue elves and Christmas movies. It was too late to change it now, so he kept it. But every time he worked his magic, people would find it fun and forget about exactly who did the hacking. It was always "some guy" and rather than mentioning him, they'd talk about the hack instead.

It was immensely annoying.

He sighed, reblogging some Homestuck and Doctor Who before switching to Youtube. Despite that he followed a few kids, no one ever followed back or even noticed him. Some even blocked him. Jack thought that he would've at least gotten some questioning asks about his url jokulfrosti since it linked to his hacker persona but no one gave two shits. It had been like this for the past three months.

Months.

It was as though everyone went out of their way to ignore him. It was partially his fault, however, because he had sent a Tumblr famous blog hate before and was caught. E-aster wasn't very relenting and rather than answering his hate asks privately, he let it out for the world to see and was pretty much on the blacklist of all his fans. Another Tumblr famous user, nicknorthatthepole had referred to it as "the naughty list" and with his influence, hate for Jack had doubled. He had to close his ask box for weeks. So rather than getting attention for his hacks, he gained attention for his hate.

It was the only attention he had ever gotten, however, so he continued with it. Sending hate and hacking with meaner intentions (reblogging nsfw and taunting social justice bloggers) became a part of his daily life and while the more Tumblr famous blogs knew it was his work, their fans only knew there was a guy out there having a sort of strangely humorous, yet mischievous fun.

After a few videos about cats, Jack sighed once more before returning to his Tumblr to check his Dashboard one last time, his sigh caught in his throat and he nearly choked.

A vibrant red with the number "1" in red appeared over his message box. It couldn't possibly have been anon hate again, because Jack had gotten so tired of tracking down the anons that he just disabled anon entirely. He clicked the mailbox with eagerness he had not felt about this website in forever.

E-aster?

The last person he had excepted to get a message from was Tumblr user E-aster.

"Join the chat before I make you."

A tinychat URL was in the ask, the dots written out as d-o-t instead of ".".

He looked at the link for a long time. Was it really trustworthy?

Reluctantly, he copied and pasted the link, switching out the written dots with actual periods.

With a nervous swallow, he put his finger on the key and clicked "enter".

* * *

_It's short, sorry. Also, I haven't actually checked the URLs to see if there are actually people with them, but I'm pretty sure someone has at least "jokulfrosti". Thanks for reading!_


End file.
